Not Another Female Pirate!
by xXsavvyloveXx
Summary: I am suddenly portaled into the past and end up meeting the POTC characters. I have a bad start and when Jack Sparrow comes along things seem to get even worse. But then I end up on his ship and sail a journy worth living for. R&R!
1. Bad Start

::Finally I had an idea for my much desired POTC story. lol. Anyway I just wanted to get right to the point. So read, review, and enjoy!::  
  
So there I was minding my own business watching my favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, when I was suddenly sucked through some sort of portal and found myself in a room that definitely wasn't mine. Where was my stereo!? My tv!? Where's the damn electricity!! I wanted to scream outloud. Which in fact, I did. A woman dressed as a maid barged into the huge bedroom.  
  
"Miss Cravel? What's wrong?" she had a rather worried expression on her face.  
  
"Where the hell am I!?" I started to panic and darted from one end of the room to the other with astonished eyes.  
  
"Your in your bedroom. Are you feeling alright?" she asked seeming even more concerned.  
  
I stopped running around like a friggin lunatic and stood there. "Not really." I said as I placed my hand on my forehead. I began to feel dizzy and my vision blurred. I swayed a bit and next thing you knew I was passed out on the floor.  
  
I awoke the next morning in what I thought was my bed. It was, but then again it wasn't. I stretched my arms and legs out and sat up saying, "Damn. What a crazy dream." But when I opened my eyes all I could do was scream....again. Someone next to me began to shout.  
  
"Thaya! Thaya! Stop making such a fuss!" it was in fact a man's voice.  
  
I practically spun my head all the way around like an owl. There, right next to me, laying in bed, WAS a man. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a great body, but my god! I was sleeping with a man I had never met before. I jumped in shock and stumbled out of bed. He got up and I noticed that he was wearing, well, nothing. All I could do was stare open mouthed as he pulled on his breeches. A thought then shot through my head. I looked down at myself. GOOD! I was wearing a peach silk gown. The man started to walk towards me and I slid away from him. I kept going until my back met the wall. Personally, I was terrified. And my eyes showed it.  
  
"Thaya? What's wrong with you?" he asked me giving me a weird look. I'm guessing that Thaya is my name. I suddenly had a feeling that I would never get home.  
  
Thaya, It's me. James." he knelt down in front of me. "The drinks must have gotten to you. You drank like a fish you know." he said laughing a little. He leaned on the wall next to me. "Either way....it was the perfect honeymoon. I know I told you that last night but you were unconscious." he laughed again.  
  
Wait a minute! Hold up! Whoa Nelly! Anything that could describe my feelings went with pure SHOCK! I was married to this....stranger!!? 'Oh my god!' I thought in my head. 'That means that we...had sex! What if I'm pregnant!? What if I'm already a mother!?' Thousands of unwanted thoughts poured into my head. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened not blinking. James waved a hand in front of my face, getting me to snap back to reality.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked turning my head to face him with his hands so he could look into my eyes.  
  
I sighed and moved my face away. "I don't know. I mean, try being me. A girl who thinks she's been portaled from the year 2004 to...what year is it?"  
  
"The year is 1624."he looked at me oddly. "I think you've gone delusional."  
  
I huffed and rolled my eyes. 'Great! He thinks I'm a raving lunatic.' I thought.  
  
"I'm not delusional James. It really happened...as stupid as it sounds." I protested sounding really annoyed.  
  
"Come on. I'll help you get to bed." he said.  
  
"I don't need to go to bed!" I shouted. Not noticing how incredibly long my gown was, I stepped on it and fell face first onto the hardwood floor. I groaned and rolled onto my back. James came to my side and looked down at me. I had to admit. He was pretty damn hott.  
  
"You alright?" he asked smirking a bit.  
  
"No! It freakin hurt like hell!"  
  
In response he scooped me up and placed me on the bed.  
  
"I'm not going to bed!" I shouted for the second time and got off the bed.  
  
"Fine. Why are you being so stubborn? Are you that unhappy?" he asked me.  
  
"At the moment......yes."  
  
James sighed and turned around. "Fine I'll send for a maid to help you get dressed."  
  
"I'm fully capable of doing it on my own thank you very much."  
  
"Last time you tired that it took three maids to untangle you." he laughed.  
  
'Oh shit! I forgot they wore dresses.' I groaned and plopped down on the bed facing the window. "Fine send for one."  
  
James went to the door and called for maid and then got dressed himself. Oh sure, mister hotshot can get it himself but I need assistance. That downright sucked! He gave me a kiss on the cheek and left right when a maid walked in.  
  
"Come on Miss Cravel. Your uncle had sent for a new dress." the maid said. She was carrying a box so I figured that the dress was in there. The maid opened the box and pulled out a pink dress that showed the shoulders. It had a white frill on the ends of the sleeves and had a white lace at the top. I gasped at the sight of it. It was beautiful. But it was poofy. And I hate poofy things. But this, I'd make an accept ion.  
  
I realized that I had no clue what town I was in so I was forced to ask a question that made me sound as if I was going through amnesia.  
  
"What town is this. I forget?" I asked trying to sound convincing.  
  
The maid stopped helping me with the dress and just looked at me for a moment. I felt a blush coming on. She gave me a stupid expression, shook her head, and continued. "Your in Port Royal Miss. And just in case you also forgot you married to James Cravel, your cousin Elizabeth lives here with her husband Will Turner, and you are supposed to be going to your uncle Governor Swann's house for lunch in an hour or so. There. Take a look." The maid said as she pulled a full-length mirror in front of me.  
  
'Wow! Elizabeth is my cousin. Wow! This dress looks great!'  
  
Luckily I looked the same. I wouldn't get used to a different body. Except my hair was longer. I missed my other hair and clothes way too much to get used to being in POTC though. But my god what if I meet Jack! My face lit up.  
  
"You like the dress that much? Your Uncle will be pleased to here so."  
  
"Oh. Yes. It's lovely." I smiled but was thinking about Jack.  
  
"Elizabeth should be downstairs waiting for you Miss Cravel. Have a nice day."  
  
"You to. Well...I guess I best get going then."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::How ye like tha'? Please review review review!!!!I'd say somin if I had somin to say......but I don't.:::::::::::::: 


	2. Reunions and Helping Out

:::::::::Blah blah blah blah blah blah?BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!blah. blah blah blah......BLAH!! lol. anywayz thinkin of Jack showin up here. ENJOY!savvy?:::::::::::::  
  
Jack Sparrow...oh Jack Sparrow. How should I describe that handsome rogue. Anything with HOTT in it!!!! I left the room hoping that he would sweep me off my feet right then and there. I sighed at the fact that it would never happen. Chances are if Jack was smart enough then he wouldn't come to Port Royal ever again. And I would die here with a strange man and birth his kids and die miserable on this flowery rock. Is it flowery? I never noticed in the movie. Anyway.............  
  
As I walked out of the bedroom I entered a long hallway where one side was a balcony that overlooked the entry room. The side was a wall filled with family portrets and paintings and all that......back then shit. I saw a few little oak tables that held bouqets of beautiful wildflowers that filled the hallway with their sweet honey scent. I can't turn down a pretty smelling flower so I took a deep breathe of the aroma.  
  
I continued on my way and as I walked down the spiral stairway I spotted them. I stared at them as if I was looking at celebrities. It's not to bad. Just surprised. Either way I changed my expression to normal when they turned around to look at me.  
  
"Thaya!How wonderful to see you!" Elizabeth squealed and sort of jogged up the stairs.  
  
"Hi!" I had to force myself to look equally happy. It hurt my face. She was like a glowing angel with the biggest smile possible. Unfortunatley with my luck in this century I lost my balance and tumbled down the stairs knocking into Elizabeth and taking her down the rest of the way with me. We made one hell of a ruckous.  
  
"Fuck!" I moaned as I was helped to my feet.  
  
"Fuck?" Will repeated.  
  
"What's that mean dear?" James asked me.  
  
I rolled my eyes in complete disbelief and said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. It's not important."  
  
I was utterly embarassed and the tone of my face showed to prove it.  
  
"Are you ill?" Elizabeth asked sounding worried.  
  
"No. Just embarassed." I replied forcing a smile.  
  
"Well. Shall we be off then?" Will suggested.  
  
"As long as I don't get hurt again." I replied.  
  
"I surely hope not. Were only going to my fathers." Elizabeth answered laughing.  
  
So then we left. I was escorted by my...............by James. I just don't feel comfortable calling him my husband when I don't even know the man. I mean, why don't you try waking up after fainting because you sucked through the portal of 'hell!' and then wake up next to a strange man the next morning who is supposed to be your husband!!!!!I sighed as the carriage left my house. Even though I was completely distraught I still tried to make the best of things. So anway...........  
  
There we were riding in a piece of shit on wheels. It was rickity, noisy, smelly, overpolished, badly cushioned, bouncy, and just plain old. I thought it would fall apart at any moment. I obviously wasn't myself because everyone kept asking me if I was alright. Yeah I answered them. Even though I didn't want to.  
  
I looked out the window where the harbor was in sight. There were hundreds of ships out there but not one had black sails. I looked out the window on the other side of the carriage to see the govenors house. Of course I had to practically sit in James lap to do so. It was huge! It was more spectacular then it was in the movie. The horses came to a halt and we piled out like ladies and gentleman. Well I didn't. I just stumbled out of it. I on the other hand, wasn't trained like a pet monkey on a friggin leash. I wouldn't even do it for a banana.  
  
My supposed to be uncle was waiting for us in the dining room. There was a large variety of foods on the table. Such as Pork, veggies, fruits, salads, pastas, cakes and other stuff that looked pretty good.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Come sit down." Govenor Swanne said. "Good to see you again Thaya. How was your honeymoon if you don't mind me asking."  
  
I would love to say 'it was the worst day of my life' and see James mortified expression but then again, what would become of me if I did. "It was lovely. Thank you for asking."  
  
He nodded and motioned for everyone to eat. I didn't know what to eat. I wasn't that hungry so I just piled up on fruits and a piece of cake. Everyone was having a wonderful time just talking. I on the other hand wanted to get the hell out of there. So I raised from my seat.  
  
"May I be excused for a walk. I could use a bit of fresh air."  
  
"Would you like me to come along?" James asked.  
  
"Don't bother dear. I'll be fine on my own. Continue with your conversation. Please." I said trying to sound like a good wife.  
  
James nodded with a smile and kissed my hand before I left. I walked out and headed to the town. Alot of people were out and about. I noticed an old couple holding hands and the husband handed his wife a bouget of flowers. She looked so happy. It was so cute I couldn't help but smell. Not knowing where I was going I turned down an alley and was run over by someone and we both fell to the floor.  
  
"What the hell was that for!?" I shrieked. I opened my eyes and saw a tall tan man with long black dreadlocks that had several coins and such in it. He had a beard that was braided and beaded into two strands and he was definitely dressed like a pirate. I knew that man!I gasped in surprise that he had actually returned.  
  
"Sorry there missy." He helped me up. "What's yer name."he asked as he looked me over and grinned when he looked back up at my face.  
  
"Names...."oops almost told him my real name. "Names Thaya. And you are?" I asked pretending not to know.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow at yer service." he even bowed when he said it.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. He smiled up at me and took a look around us. That's when I heard people shouting. Jack pulled me behind a cart.  
  
"I need yer help lass or the ol' Sparrow 'el ne'er get outta 'ere." he said looking into my eyes. He looked pretty serious. Like it was a life and death situation. I'm sure it is.  
  
"And what can I do to help someone such yourself?" I asked.  
  
"If ye have a place to hide me then I would highly appreciate it. I need a plan but I haven't thought of one yet." he gave me an 'Oh well. I tried' look.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and thought about where I could possibly help this sexy thing. hehe. Then it hit me.  
  
Wait here and I'll come get you tonight. It'll be dark so you probably won't be noticed so much." I looked behind the cart where soldiers started to come closer and closer. "Just hide here under the cart and I'll come back as soon as possible." I turned to leave but Jack caught me by the arm and pulled me back.  
  
"Thanks luv. I really 'preciate it." he smiled and let me go. I smiled back and quickly turned to leave.  
  
Ok now all I had to do was come back tonight and.......omg! What if he lets me onboard his ship! This was the perfect opportunity. That's it. I'm asking him tonight.  
  
:::::::::Doo doo doo doo...doo..doo. Watcha think? Next chap will be up ASAP!::::::: 


	3. The Great Escape!

:::::::::::::yes I know I'm married but wait you'll see. 8 ). N she's 17. Back then that was normal. Now........that would be wrong. lol. Anyway heres the next chap!!enjoy!:::::::::::::::  
  
I made my way back to the house with one thought in my head that absolutely would not go. 'Strike me by lightning if I'm wrong but this has to be a dream. No way in hell does someone from the future gets sucked into the past. I gotta feel some serious pain to realize that this is real. Lightning will work.' But I wasn't struck so I was left to think of a way myself. Couldn't think of one that I wouldn't hate myself for later on. Unless I knocked myself unconscious. *ponders* Hmmmmm....  
  
As I walked through a quite street, I could have sworn I saw James looking at me. Was he spying on me? I felt the need to investigate. I turned down the street where I saw the man turn down and was now running down. So I picked up my pace but I couldn't go very fast. Thanks to the stupid dress and shoes and 1600's!!  
  
"Hey! Stop!" I shouted. He only ran faster. 'Shit! I'll never catch him now.' Soon after, I lost him and decided to stop playing cop. I looked around and despite my need to be with Jack I felt that I had to go back to my mansion.  
  
As I was walking up the road that led to my house a child came running towards me. I had the worst feeling possible. 'That's gotta be my kid. Now I can't be on Jack's ship!' But to my relief the kid kept on running. And then a young woman that looked about my age came running after him.  
  
"Come back here Thomas! Your father lives here! Your supposed to meet him today!" she yelled. The kid kept running and James walked out and called after her.  
  
"Stop by tomorrow. I'll meet him then." but when he saw me and he immediately cowered and went back in the house.  
  
Hmmmmm. Isn't this lovely. I was married to a complete dumbass. Married or not I was leaving this guy. Besides I still know nothing about him. So I walked in like nothing happened because what did I care. But I acted like I cared.  
  
"You scoundrel!" I shrieked.  
  
We were in the bedroom and James was pacing the floor. He looked pissed but so did I. I don't know why but I felt pissed. Ok now I'm going psycho!  
  
"I was going to tell you Thaya."  
  
"Oh really!? When were you planning on telling me!? Oh yeah and one more thing. Why were you spying on me?" I had a hand on my hip and I had an eyebrow cocked up.  
  
"I was going to tell you.......I was...." he huffed. "I wasn't ok! So I was having another affair. But it doesn't help that you were seeing that pirate!"  
  
"SEEING!? I just met the guy. Why. Were. You. Following. Me.???" I asked again.  
  
"That wasn't me. I had a servant go out and look for you. I know he looks a lot like me but it wasn't me."  
  
"So your saying you can't trust me?"  
  
"After hearing you were with that pirate NO!" he was literally screaming in my face. So I slapped him. He jolted back holding the side of his face. His eyes were hell. It scared me. He then came after me and punched me in the side of the face. I fell to the floor in immense pain. 'That Bastard!' I felt like ripping his balls off and see how he liked that. I looked up at him as walked towards me.  
  
"I never want to see your face again." he hissed. This shocked me. And I married to this scumbag!? "Get out!" he yelled pointing to the door.  
  
No way was I going to be put down by a man. I got up and stood there, not moving. He came at me and attempted to hit me. I dodged his blow and kneed him in the balls. It was the closest thing I could do next to ripping them out. He fell to the floor and clutched his...manhood and groaned.  
  
"You underestimate me a bit to much, James." I said with a cocky attitude and left the room.  
  
*--*--*--*  
  
Well now that I was kicked out of my own house I was outside and it was dark. So I figured it was about time to go find Jack. But when I got there he wasn't there. This wasn't good. So I walked around looking for him. When I got to the town tavern two men came out. One said, "Did you hear that they finally caught that pirate?"  
  
"Yeah. The execution is at dawn tomorrow."  
  
I ran up to them. "What pirate?" I asked. I was scared for his life. I pleaded in my head that it was some other pirate and not Jack.  
  
"That damned Jack Sparrow fellow."  
  
"Oh. Thanks." I said and the next place I went without a thought was to the jail. When I got there, I was stopped by two guards.  
  
"Where do you think your going young miss." One guard asked me.  
  
"I'm married to James Cravel and I need to talk to that pirate. He took something of mine."  
  
"I can get it for you Miss Cravel." the other guard said.  
  
"I would very much like to get it back myself.....alone."  
  
"Being alone with him is out of the question but I suppose that I can take you down." he replied.  
  
"Thank you very much." I said with a smile.  
  
The guard nodded and guided me down. Went through a couple hallways and down a few stairs. And then there he was. Sitting alone in a jail cell. My heart ached! Jack looked up at me and smiled. I put my figure to my lips to silence him. He acted as if he had never met me before.  
  
"Wha' ye want, lass. I die tomorrow."  
  
"Whoo. It sure is warm down here." I fanned myself and stumbled back into a table. The guard came right to my side.  
  
"Are you ok Miss Cravel?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. I'm just feeling a little faint." I moved my hand up to where his keys were with one hand. He looked at me a little concerned. There! Success! I had the keys. I hid them behind my fan and I walked over to the cell. Jack stood up and I stood next him and he took the keys. I walked away from Jack and went back to the table and continued to fan myself. I walked away and stumbled again. The guard came right to me, his back to Jack.  
  
Jack quietly freed himself from the cell and grabbed his effects. He took a plank that was leaning against the stone wall and smashed it against the back of the guards head. The guard dropped to the floor unconscious. Jack and I looked up at eachother and smiled.  
  
"Thank ye er...I ne'er got yer name."  
  
"Yes you did. It's Thaya."  
  
"Well thank ye Thaya. But I'm afraid tha' I have te be goin now." he said and headed for a window that overlooked the shore. It was shallow and the beach was just 40 feet from the drop. Right before he climbed on the windowsill I stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Jack fell back. "Don't do that, lass! Ye scared me hav' te death!"  
  
"Sorry. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor in return." I said walking towards him.  
  
"And wha' might that be."  
  
I hesitated. It's like asking for $1million from a homeless person.  
  
"I was wondering if you could take me with you." I gave him a pleading look.  
  
He raised his eyebrows at me and walked over to me. "Ye sure thaz wha' ye want? It's not easy bein a pirate and all, love."  
  
He called me love!...Ahem!..."Yes..I mean aye!"  
  
He grinned at me and looked me over. "Ye aint really dressed for it." I felt like he was going to reject. "But I'm sure I can find ye somin aboard the Pearl."  
  
"Thank you!!" I yelled and leaped into his arms catching by surprise. "Oops. Sorry cap'n." I said as I removed myself. I felt pretty stupid but I was so happy!!  
  
"Ok. We'll havta make a swim for the shore and down the coast I hava rowboat waitin fer us." He got back to the windowsill. "Ladies first." He helped me up and gave me shove and I dropped a few hundred feet into the water below. I had to hold my breathe to keep from screaming. Lord knows I'm not afraid of heights just as long as I don't have to fall a few hundred or thousand feet.  
  
Jack Jumped after me and we swam for the shore.  
  
::::::::YAY!..It works out. I think. Sort of. REVIEW PLEASE!!!:::::::::: 


	4. Jacky Poo

:::::::::My brain is malfunctioning. I feel like I'm about to combust at any given moment!!!........:::::::::::  
  
We snuck around the shoreline trying to keep out of sight. There were a few guards on duty but nothing we couldn't get by. It was dark to so that helped a bit. That is until some moron started a fire. But it actually made it even easier just because everyone's attention was on the blazing fire. Thank you Moron!!! So we quickly got in the boat and Jack rowed away from the island of the player demons.  
  
"That was easier then I expected." I said looking back at the town.  
  
"Ye can ne'er predict what'll happen in that town." Jack said shaking his head. "A lot like Tortuga. Only Tortuga's a lot be'er." he said smiling.  
  
I laughed and watched the little stick figures running around like they had no clue what to do. I know what to do! Get a bucket of water and fill it then dump it over the fire. And keep doing that until it goes out! But instead this one guy caught fire and was running to the water. I was laughing so hard I almost fell out of the boat.  
  
"Easy lass." Jack said. He didn't seem to amused. He probably thought I was some psychopathic freak from another dimension. Oh wait a minute, I am! Except for the psychopathic part. I looked down at my feet feeling rather uneasy to tell you the truth. I met my #1 guy and now I feel like an idiot around him. I really wanted some music right then. But my cd player was back at my real home with all my other technological crap! I just couldn't get over the fact of there being no electricity or batteries......or other stuff I need! Well don't need, but want.  
  
Jack was looking at me and it was making me even more nervous. It bugs me when people stare at me!  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Oh never mind!" I shouted.  
  
Jack was laughing and could tell that I was getting annoyed. In fact I think he liked it. Which made me feel like a COMPLETE idiot. Then there was complete silence.  
  
"Is thi' how were gonna communicate while were on me ship?" Jack asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tha' uneasy sudden silence."  
  
"Uh.....I dunno. Depends how you are."  
  
"What's tha' s'posed te mean?" he asked giving me an amused look.  
  
"If you annoy me then yes there will be that sudden uneasy silence."  
  
"I'm sorry, do I annoy you love?"  
  
"In a comparision to my little brother.....not at all. Trust me." I said. Seriously! My brother can't get any more annoying then he already is. He's at the friggin climax of annoyance! Jack was nothing compared to my lil bro! Jack was giving me that 'Whatever I know your lying' look. I laughed and shook my head at him.  
  
"What?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Nothing." I looked behind Jack and there right in front of was the Black Pearl. It was alot bigger now then it looked in the movie. Everything looked bigger then it did in the movie. Those big black sails were really big. But then again you could hardly see them because it was dark out but I could just make them out. When we got to the side of the boat we climbed a rope ladder that led to the deck which was lit up with lanterns. The familiar faces from the movie were watching me. Now there were many faces staring at me!  
  
I cleared my throat and turned to Jack who was talking to Gibbs.  
  
"But cap'n last time we had a female aboard we got bad luck! Don't tell me ye don't believe in that stuff."  
  
"As a matter of fact I don't. So while she's onboard I expect you treat her with respect. Spread the word."  
  
Gibbs looked at me from over Jacks shoulder and gave me a unwelcoming smile. I sighed and Jack turned to me.  
  
"What's wrong, love?"  
  
"This is one unwelcoming group." I said and looked up at his dark eyes.  
  
"They'll get used to you." he said.  
  
Great. They had to get used to me. Like a baby getting used to being potty trained. I have such a way with words. He he.  
  
"Come on I'll take ye to yer cabin." he said and walked away. I followed him down to my cabin. It was a fair size. Had a bed, dresser, desk and chair. I lit a candle and sat on the bed feeling rather tired. I yawned with a hand over my mouth. He walked in and sat in the chair looking at me.  
  
"What is it Captain Sparrow?" I asked playfully.  
  
"There's somin bout ye thaz different from the other lasses I met befor'."  
  
"Like what?" I asked as I leaned against my cabin wall. I shut my eyes but kept my ears open.  
  
"Yer juz different. I can't explain it."  
  
"Mmm hmm." Like it or not, I was falling asleep.  
  
He noticed and laid me down in the proper way to sleep. I thanked him for that and then drifted off to sleep.  
  
:::::::::la dee da dee da.....REVIEW!::::::::: 


	5. Wack Ass Day

::::::::::::::::sry it took so long to update. I got in trouble. *OoOopsie!* lol. Anyway, not that you care HAHA!...........*sigh* I'm kinda crazy today. Just got back from THE zoo. Was bored shitless, but i got to see the lions and tigers and monkeys, Oh my! sry couldn't find any bears. Unless you count the red panda as a bear...?????????. Soooo read, review and enjoy!::::::::::::::  
  
I was awoken by the faint splash of water against the side of the ship. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up in alarm forgetting that I had been transported. I eased and rubbed my face with my hands. I got up and looked out the little round window above my bed. A huge splash of water hit the window making me jump. Yeah...I'm like that in the morning. I cleared my throat noticing I was parched. But I didn't have any water in my room. I looked around for a clean pair of clothes and spotted some on the desk. It was piratewear of course!  
  
So I put the stuff on. I was wearing:: loose black pants, dark brown boots, a red bandana wrapped around my waist with a belt to hold my pistol and a place to hold my sword, and a loose white shirt that had a v-cut to it. Luckily I still had my bra with me or wouldn't feel comfortable.  
  
I walked out of my cabin and out onto the deck. Everyone was at work and turned to look at me as I walked uncomfortabley through the crowd. Jack was at the helm and hadn't noticed me come up because he was to busy humming "Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me" to himself.  
  
"Ahoy Jack."  
  
He came back to reality and looked down at me with a stern expression on his face. "Thaz captian to ye."  
  
"Sorry." I replied and looked out into the vast horizon.  
  
"I see ye found yer clothes. They fit?" he asked as he examined me.  
  
"Yeah they fit. Um..wheres the kitchen? I need some water." I asked.  
  
Jack looked at me for moment then called out for Cotton. The old man came forward with that damn bird on his shoulder.  
  
"Take 'er down and fetch 'er some water."  
  
The old man nodded and turned to leave. I followed him down and tried to make a conversation with him until I remembered that his tongue was cut out. Poor poor man. Atleast it didn't happen to me!Tee hee! I'm so evil. Anywaaaaay.........  
  
I tried to get the water myself but Cotton had to act like the hero and forbidded me to get it myself. I kept giving him looks behind his back because I'm immature like that. Infact the parrot saw me do it once and squaked at me. Then it tried to bite me. Stupid parrot. 'I HATE YOU!DAMN YOU TO HELL!' I screamed in my head. It was probably thinking the same thing about me.  
  
It seemed like an hour for him to just get me my water. Instead of handing it to me he practically threw it at me. So of course I got wet, but I didn't complain. I gave him another dirty look. This time the parrot flew at me and I fell to the floor with him still attacking me. Cotton turned around and attempted to laugh (but nothing came out)when he saw what had happened. Now my ass hurt and so did my pride.  
  
Cotton left and the parrot flew after him squacking with his bloody victory screech. I got up and got the water myself this time. When I had refreshed myself I decided to go back up on deck.  
  
"Today sucks major monkey balls." I mumbled to myself.  
  
I looked around and noticed that for the first time no one was staring at me. In fact they were all ignoring me.  
  
"Get outta the way!" A big tough scary looking man yelled at me. He was carrying something big and obviously heavy because even someone as 'manly' as he was struggling with it. I moved to the side and was bumped by AnnaMaria who was tugging on the sail lines. Unfortunately she was the only one that payed any respect to me because she already went through this torture once before. She helped me up and slapped my back.  
  
"Ye best watch yerself..er...what's ye name?" she asked as continued to work on the lines.  
  
"I'm Thaya." I said as I watched her.  
  
She turned around. She held out a hand and smiled. "Names Anna Maria. Need any help or back up then come to me. None of these scumballs will do a thing for a woman. 'cept Jack that is." She said and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it. I'm not exactly having a good start." I said.  
  
"They'll get used to ye." she asnwered and left to do somin else.  
  
But that's what Jack told me! God, there like peas in a pod. Think the same, don't act the same, do they drink the same?, and they dress the same. Well they are close enough to peas in a pod. 50% at least. I decided to put that thought away and I went to look for Jack. He wasn't at the helm. In fact, I couldn't find him anywhere up deck. So I went downstairs looking for him.  
  
After a while, when I was about to give up, I found him where the liquor(mainly rum) was stored. He was drowning himself with mugs of rum. I couldn't help but laugh outloud. He was singing something but I couldn't understand him. He saw me and his face lit up. He got up and pulled me down to the floor with him. He handed me a bottle of rum.  
  
"So this is what you do in your spare time?" I asked grinning. I liked this spare time thing!  
  
"Ye got it, love. And did ye notice that were alone?" he asked and moved closer to me.  
  
"Yes I did."I said and laughed.  
  
"Well don't ye think that this is the perfect opportunity then?"  
  
I didn't want to but then again I wanted to. So I just messed with his head. "Gee Jack I dunno. Do you think we should?"  
  
"Why not. Yer a handsome girl and I'm a beautiful man. Were perfect for eachother."  
  
"Jack...your drunk." I said laughing.  
  
"I am?" he said and looked down at himself.  
  
"Yes! Come on, I'm going to take you to your cabin."  
  
"Can I take the rum with me?"  
  
"Yes you can take the rum with you."  
  
"Ok then!" he shouted and passed out.  
  
I just stood there and looked at him for no apparent reason for a while. Well...I can't carry him. So I had to leave him. I went back to my cabin and layed there for awhile just thinking about things.  
  
:::::::::doom doom doom doom doom.....awaoogawoogawooga!!! Review please!!!!!:::::::::::: 


	6. Falling For HimDUH!

::::::::::::sry it took so long to update...ok well heres the next chap. So do me a favor and read,  
  
review, and of course ENJOY!!::::::::::  
  
That night I decided to check on Jack again. He was still there face down on the floor but this time  
  
snoring. So I kicked him and he sprang up unsheathing his sword. He looked at me fearlessly and  
  
eased when he came back to consciousness. He put his sword back and rubbed his side squinting.  
  
"What the bloody hell happened? My side hurts like I just got kicked." he said.  
  
"I wouldn't know." I replied.  
  
Right then Gibbs came down in a hurry.  
  
"Jack! We found some treasure scattered all over the shore on this little island. Ye want us te go  
  
swim fer it?"  
  
"Why don't you drown instead." I mumbled under my breath as I stood next to Jack.  
  
Jack smirked at me then turned to Gibbs. "Aye. Get what eva ye can." he instructed.  
  
"Aye sir." Gibbs replied and gave me one last pissy look before leaving.  
  
"Well?" Jack said.  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Ye gonna help us or what?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure....." I said and walked away.  
  
*`~`**`~`**`~`**`~`**`~`**`~`**`~`*  
  
"I got one! Er..what is it?" one pirate asked.  
  
"Toss it up here." Jack ordered and the pirate did as told.  
  
Jack looked at the necklace and turned to me.  
  
"Thaya try this on." he said putting it around my neck.  
  
It was a silver chain looked a little tarnished and had a silver skull and crossbones with little rubies  
  
for the eyes. I looked at my reflection in one of the windows and smiled. It looked great! Jack  
  
stood there waiting for me to tell him what I thought about it.  
  
"I love it!" I said as I turned to him.  
  
"Wonderful! It's yours now." he said.  
  
I blushed as the crew started whistling and making stupid noises. "Thank you."  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up ye scallywags! It's a gift. My gift to you is the sea." he said and chuckled.  
  
"Hahaha. Jack..she's clearly an outsider. She ain't meant te live out here. Look at her. She was a  
  
bloody friend of Norringtons." An ugly pirate said loud enough that I was able to hear.  
  
"Am not!" I shrieked as a look of disgust crossed my face."I hate the bloody bastard." I added.  
  
"See Larse. She ain't a friend of his. She sprang me free from a jail cell when I was in Port Royal.  
  
And she did a good job at it might I add." he said grinning.  
  
"Ye was in a cell!? Again!?" AnaMaria yelled and the crew began to laugh.  
  
"I'll throw ye all overboard if ye don't shut ye trap." he snapped and the crew immediately..well  
  
eventually shut up.  
  
After that scenario we all went for a little swim. There were three piles of the treasure on the deck  
  
of the ship so far. I of course was helping out. The water was nice and cool compared to the hot day  
  
it was. I dove under and grabbed a handful of sand finding one coin among the millions of tiny sand  
  
particles. I went up for air and went back down for a pearl necklace that caught my eye. I took them  
  
up on deck and the rest of the crew finished the job. Jack took me by the arm and led me to his  
  
cabin. He shut the door behind us and walked over to the center of his room. He looked at me for  
  
awhile which made me a bit uneasy so I started to walk around the cabin.  
  
"Thaya I just want to say if I tried to do anythin to ye when I was drunk then I'm sorry. I've just been  
  
away from pleasurable company for awhile and it's starting to make me a little weird." he explained.  
  
"Oh...um..that's nice to know..." I replied. "But before any mistakes are makin let me just get one  
  
thing straight. And I'm not lecturing I'm just making a statement...I'm not a whore so as you would know I don't give sex to anyone whop passes by. I need a steady man that would stick by me and stay with me. Sure the drunkenness is one thing but sleeping with other women would be out of the question. So before you try anything or have an interest in me then I suggest that you get your act together." I said.  
  
He looked at me for a moment. "Oh god. Aye, I know. I'm not saying I am but...your a beautiful young women and I was just saying. Sometimes I get carried away."  
  
"Don't you mean always?" I asked with an eyebrow arched up.  
  
"Yeah..or ye could say that." he said.  
  
I laughed in my head at his comment and proceeded out the door. He stopped me and turned me to him. I thought he was going to kiss me because I saw that look in his eyes but instead he just talked some more. That was one hell of a disappointment. For a second n a half I could here the angels singing. But that soon ended. Damnit!!  
  
I listened and I responded. But I really wanted him to kiss me. The only thing is...I'm to shy to do it myself. Isn't that sad! Guys have to do it for me...if it's the first time anyway. When the conversation was over I left to go up deck. It got dark fast. At one point I wasn't looking where I was going and I fell on my face after I tripped over a laid out rope. Of course I was laughed at. DUH!! The whole damn crew hates me! That is except for Jack and AnaMaria. But that's it!  
  
::::::::BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!...I want a fourwheeler...lol. I do though! ARG!::::::::::review!::::::::::::: 


	7. Results Of Getting Drunk

:::::::::::::::Were the house fer a bigger one! YAY! gotta get out of this neighborhood before i die! read and enjoy!::::::::::::::  
  
About two weeks have passed and I almost lost my mind. There hasn't been one storm, not one fight, not one port, and not one sight of freakin land! I sat on a gunpowder barrel behind the helm and sighed. I had to admit. I had a great view of Jack's ass. But still, who in their right mind likes to look at an ass? I don't. Maybe a glance if I like the guy. Jack's one of which I speak of. I sighed again and got up. Jack turned his head to me with a questioning expression.  
  
"What's wrong love?" he asked and turned back to the horizon.  
  
"I'm so bored." I replied and leaned against the railing next to him. Now I had a strange feeling that he was staring at my ass. I turned around and caught him snapping his gaze back at the horizon. He then turned to me like nothing happened and smiled.  
  
"Ye know ye still have a bed and the ol' Sparrow." he said and grinned.  
  
I almost slapped him and he was expecting it. You could tell the way he scrunched his eyes shut. I laughed a little, quietly and stood up and leaned against his arm. He looked at me curiously.  
  
"Why ye leanin on me?"  
  
"Cuz yer the only thing that's holdin me up right now." I replied.  
  
He took this as flirting....well I sort of was but not entirely. He wrapped his arm around me and we just stood there for another hour. Bored.  
  
When it started to get dark we went down to eat. Some of us went down before others, because you know, someone has to watch the ship! Anyway...AnaMaria pulled me aside to talk.  
  
"What be the meanin of ye n Jack actin like that?" she asked.  
  
I gave her stunned and confused look, "What?"  
  
"I saw ye. Leanin on him for awhile and his arm around you." She said sounding a bit annoyed. "It's one thing for ye two to be lovers but keep it to yerselves." she added.  
  
"LOVERS!" I whispered loudly.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Listen we are NOT lovers! I was leaning on him because I was so bored from nothing happening for two weeks that I practically fell over! And god only knows why he put his arm around me."  
  
"Well he obviously took it the wrong way. Everyone did." she replied sounding a bit worried.  
  
"What's with you anyway?" I asked.  
  
"Just that ye n Jack....well....yer a respectable woman and Jack is dependable.....at times. I just don't want ye gettin hurt. Friends don't let friends get hurt. Savvy?"  
  
I smiled at her sincerity and nodded, "Yeah."  
  
She smiled back and walked towards the dining hall. I followed close behind. The table was filled with fish, poultry, vegetables, breads, and fruits. It looked like a freakin gourmet meal! I could feel my mouth begin to water as a turkey was placed on the table. I LOVE TURKEY! I sat next to AnaMaria and Jack. Jack handed me a bottle of rum and AnaMaria grabbed one for herself, as everyone else did.  
  
After that meal I couldn't walk. I was drunk really. Slurring bullshit and throwing crap in everyone's face followed by an earsplitting, cackling laugh. Jack started singing "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me." And I sort of, kind of......was a Brittany Spears alike. Practically wearing nothing. I didn't even know that, and if I did, then I can assure you that I'm not like that when I'm sober!!!  
  
*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*`~`*  
  
The next morning I woke up in a bed that was not mine. Kinda took me alil while to figure that out, since the hangover had taken over. But when my vision cleared I sprung out of the bed and looked around the large room. JACK'S ROOM! I gasped and pulled a sheet over me just in time before Jack woke up and crawled out of bed. In fact he was wearing nothing so I spun around after seeing to much of him. He heard me move and spun around, his eyes widening in alarm.  
  
"Oye!" he shouted and dodged for his trousers.  
  
When I heard that he had stopped moving I slowly turned around peeking between two fingers. He had his pants on but damn was he hott! My mouth sort of gaped, cuz ye know...it's Jack for crying outloud! He grinned at me and sighed then sat on the edge of his bed, looking me over with an even more satisfied grin.  
  
"I can't believe this happened." I said, giggling and sat on the desk chair.  
  
"Well I havta admit I remember last night now and ye were some tiger love."  
  
I walked to him, slapped him, he spun back around slapped my ass and I ran out of the room with his sheets.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::REVIEW PLEASE!!!:::::::::::::::::::::: 


End file.
